


QU4RTZ's Bizarre Adventure

by Idol Fanfic Hell (DiasPenguin), plazorr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/Idol%20Fanfic%20Hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: QU4RTZ get locked in their school, and have to search through the dark to find a way out before the trains leave. It gets a little spooky.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	QU4RTZ's Bizarre Adventure

“... and pose!”

Kasumi’s words resonated through the practice room as the song coming from the radio ended. Kasumi, Rina, Emma and Kanata were all sweaty but satisfied with their practice session. A QU4RTZ live show was coming the next week, so the four friends had to practice together even more than usual. That was the reason they were the only ones staying in school so late that day. Rina sighed and moved in the direction of the camera stand she had set up before to stop the recording.

“I’ll send the images to Yu in the morning. Rina-chan board says ‘good job everyone’,” Rina said as she saved the images on her computer. “If I send them now, she’ll stay up all night again to watch them…”

“I’m sure she’ll say that I made her heart explode because of how cute I was today,” Kasumi added, her smut aura emanating. 

Kanata and Emma remained silent, but they also seemed satisfied with the session they just had. Their formations were coming along splendidly, maybe one more practice away from perfection, but they had spent all of their energy for the day. Especially Kanata, who was half falling asleep even as they idly chatted.

“Well, as much as I’d like to have another round, I have to call this one our last dance for tonight if we want to still have a chance to catch the last buses to our homes,” Kasumi said, beginning to change back to her school uniform.

“Oh, I didn't see time pass!” Emma exclaimed as she grabbed Kanata’s now lethargic arm to check the watch at her wrist

“Mmmmmh, that’d be bad if I couldn’t get home to my bed…” Kanata said, not showing much reaction to Emma grabbing her. “Let’s go, everyone.”

The girls quickly changed back to their uniforms, put their wet clothes back in their bags and ran out of the room.

Exhausted from exercising, the four girls still managed to run through their school to reach the school’s main door. Kanata leaned on Emma’s back, forcing her to carry her weight too. Emma didn’t seem to mind it at all. Kasumi reached the door first, still energetic after training. She went for the door’s handle, jerking her hand, expecting the door to open. It didn’t. Momentum carried her body forward and crashed against the door..

“Kasumi! Are you ok?” Rina said, panting a bit as she tried to help her stand up.

Kasumi weeped and cried while Rina patted her head.

“Uh? It’s weird… This door is supposed to always be open…” Emma said as she tried to open the door, though less violently than the way Kasumi did it.

“Why are we not moving anymore?” Kanata said from Emma’s back. “Emma, i want to go home…”

“I’m sorry Kanata,” Emma reassured, looking over her shoulder. “But it seems we are locked inside of the school for now…” she trailed her words off. The three girls examined the door. None of them understood how the locking mechanism worked.

“What? Like in some of those horror movies where there’s a monster or a killer slaying innocent maidens like us?”

Kanata’s words made Kasumi and Rina gulp as they heard them. It even stopped Kasumi’s tears.

“Kanata! Why would you say that?!”

“I don’t know, it’s just a thought. It’s unlikely that there’s someone here to kill us.”

“Unlikely, but not impossible? Rina-chan board says ‘scared’.”

Kanata didn’t answer Rina’s comment. Rina was starting to think that Kanata didn’t dare to confirm her fears, but the truth of the absence of an answer came when the sounds of snorings from Emma’s back. Emma gently threw Kanata off her back, putting her back on her own two feet.

“I’m sorry again, but it seems we’ll be here for a bit longer and i won’t be able to carry you all night.”

“What? Is Emma saying Kanata has become chubby?”

“Oh no! I’d never say something so mean to you!” Emma said, hugging Kanata. Kanata smirked, and leaned in.

Rina and Kasumi were looking from the side at the scene happening.

“These two can’t stop acting like a married couple it seems…”

“Rina-chan board says ‘bluaaah’. Luckily, Ai and I never act like that.”

“Sometimes you do though…”

“Nanana, it’s a couple’s thing. Someone single like you can’t understand the difference between our couple things and Emma and Kanata’s friend things.”

“I- That’s such a mean thing to say Rina!” Kasumi said, pretending to start crying again.

“Rina-chan board says ‘get rekt’.”

Kasumi growled, but then her expression became more strained. Rina stared at her, until Kasumi spoke up.

“T-Tell me I’m not the only one who hears that, right?” Kasumi stuttered, huddling up to Emma to try and keep her wobbly knees steady. Distant key notes caught the ear of the other girls. They were slow, and methodical, piercing through the walls and into the room they were waiting in.

“Someone should go and look! Maybe they have the keys to let us out of here or something?” Kasumi suggested, arms held close to her chest with her eyes darting between the exit and the hallway back into the building.

  
“Why don’t you go, Kasumin? This music is making Kanata too sleepy..” Kanata’s words trailed off as her head gingerly touched the floor, sound asleep.

“I’m not going by myself, you sleepy buffoon! I-I need back-up of course! Two heads are better than one you know?”

“Well, why don’t we just all go then?” Rina suggested, patting Kasumi on the shoulder in an attempt to settle her nerves. “Together we can be as safe as possible!” 

“I agree!” said Emma. “I guess that means I’m going to have to carry our sleepy friend here after all.”

Shaking her awake though was Kasumi and Emma, not wanting the group to be slowed down because Kanata needed a nap at the most inopportune time. Once she begrudgingly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the group crept out the door into the dark hallway of the school. 

It was bare and empty, even more so than usual given the circumstances, and only dimly lit by the pale moonlight shining through the cloud cover and slightly illuminating the path forward for them.

The group of girls shimmied timidly down the hallway, tiny steps, their shoes squeaking against the floor. The closer they got to the end of the hall, the louder the music got. Hearts thumping on their rib cages, small beads of sweat forming on their foreheads. The ringing on their ears overlapped with the notes. They arrived at the very last door in the hall. Gathering around it, the girls all waited listening to the loud piano coming through the cracks of the door. No one wanted to open it first.

“E-Emma you’re the oldest here, you should open it!” Kasumi stuttered out, cowering behind Emma.

“How does that make sense? If anything it should be Rina! Her board would shield her from anything spooky on the other side.” Kanata said, clutching to Emma’s arm.

“R-Rina can’t she uhmm...her board will malfunction if she gets spooked! It’s a feature, a-and she can’t have that! K-Kasumin you should be the one to-”

Emma had heard enough. She pushed gently past Rina and placed her hand on the doorknob. Eyes closed, she turned it left and barged into the room. They held their breath, Kasumin even covered her eyes with her hands.

To their’ surprise, upon the door forcefully swinging open, the music came to a dead halt. The windows to the room were swung open, swirling the curtains of the windows around with air in the freezing cold room. In the far right corner sat the culprit, an ivory white piano next to some other instruments. Problem was: there was no one playing it.

“Okay guys, really funny!” Kasumi said, stepping into the middle of the frigid room with her hands on her hips. “I knew this had to be a practical joke! Ha ha ha very humorous, you almost had me going there for a minute. Can we close these windows and head home now?”

As her sentence finished the piano lid behind her slammed shut. It almost sent Kasumi to the moon in shock, and the rest of the girls screamed as well.

“Okay okay okay!! I’m sorry for doubting you Mr. Ghost please don’t murder us!” Kasumi screeched, running as fast as she could back to the group. A cool wind swirled dust and papers, scattering the already disturbing room. Rina noticed a picture fly off the bench of the piano and land delicately in the middle of the room. It was red and landed with a plop.   
  
“Setsuna?” Emma said, walking up and picking up the sticky picture. She held it up to the other members. “Did someone leave a picture of Setsuna behind? 

“Emma, She’s in her idol outfit, so maybe a fan wanted her to sign it?” Kanata suggested.

Emma didn’t look convinced. “Maybe it’s a game? This ghost could be playing with us, and the next clue is in Setsuna’s office.”

“Can’t hurt to look,” Kanata said, putting the picture down. “I sure do hope it’s strawberry jam on that photo though…for all of our sakes” 

Kasumi took only a glance at the picture before accepting the less info she had the better. “I don’t even want to think about it anymore! Let’s just find Setsuna if she’s here and she can help us leave already!” 

The group made their way towards the student council president’s office. Not only was it a bet to help figure out what happened in the piano room, Kasumi insisted it was murder. Nobody else was confident in her evidence, but Rina had actually been down that way earlier in the day helping Shioriko out with some of her student council duties. She would notice if anything changed.

“Hey... Does anyone else hear crying?” Kasumi asked.

“Just calm down Kasumi. Everything will be ok,” Emma responded. It was probably easier for her, given she was holding Kanata’s hand as they walked.

“Mmm, actually I think I hear it too,” Kanata said.

“Rina-chan hears nothing.”

The group found the room easily, entering it was another story entirely. Somehow, Kasumi was the one in the front.

“Hurry Kasumi... I want to get home and see Haruka.”

“Kanata, you have no right to tell anyone to hurry,” the small girl huffed. Nonetheless, she managed to turn the doorknob to reveal… a pitch black room. The blinds had been pulled down, isolating all light from the office except the white from the hallway. Peering inside, one could just make out the details of the office. The desk and chairs all seemed to be in their proper place.

Taking a tentative step, Kasumi asked, “Do you think they would have a way to open the front door in here?”

“Rina-chan board says ‘unlikely’. The doors should be open all the time anyways.”

“It’s possible,” Emma shrugged. Moving deftly into the room, Emma opened the blinds, letting the moonlight into the room, but inadvertently illuminating its surroundings. 

Kasumi screamed. While none of the furniture had moved, much of it had been covered with drawings of Rina’s crying Rina-chan board faces! Even more deformed, crying faces were stuck to the walls.

The group all had to take a step back, creeped out to say the very least..

“Rina-chan, you were here earlier. Did you draw these?” Emma asked, clearly concerned.

Kasumi answered for her. “Of course not! Why would any human draw this many crying faces?! It’s clearly a ghost! Or a killer! Or...” Kasumi gasped, as realization dawned on her face. “It’s Rina’s parents!”

“My parents are alive,” Rina said, calm as could be.

“Not that we’ve seen, and I've been to your place,” Kasumi insisted. “I’ve never met your parents, and they’re that fucking rich? Bullshit, I bet they use blood money to buy all their stuff! They’re assassins I tell you! Do you know how much an assassination costs in Japan these days?”

“How much?” Kanata asked, seemingly amused.

“20 million yen!” Kasumi yelled, stamping her feet. “I saw it on a period drama last night. That’s a fortune!”

“I thought you were calling them ghosts, but now they’re assassins? Which is it, KasuKasu?”

Kasumi groaned. “Don’t call me KasuKasu!”

“There there.” Kanata wrapped Kasumi in a big hug. “It’s going to be okay. Nobody is going to kill us.”

The stability seemed to momentarily comfort Kasumi, and the shivering girl leaned into the hug. That comfort didn’t last long however, as she felt the body go rather limp around her shoulders. 

“Kanata don’t fall asleep!” Kasumi yelled. “This is seriously not the time! We’ll die for sure! Get up, Kasumi is too cute to be murdered!”

“Anyways, I doubt Rina’s parents are here,” Emma said with a smile. “Although if they were maybe they could get us out.”

“They aren’t here,” Rina responded. “They also can’t draw my face. I’m actually surprised, I have a lot of drawings but I never made this many faces. Rina-chan board says ‘mysterious’.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Rina noticed some of the etchings had arrows instead of her face, indicating for the group to be following them. It was more than likely their next clue was at the end of the trail.

“Look, these boards are pointing somewhere!” said Rina.

Emma and Kasumi looked over to the boards while Kanata lazily opened her eyes to take a peek at what Rina was talking about. Sure enough, the arrows led all around, and into a side door leading back out into the hallway.

“Well… At this point, we might as well follow them. We’re already this deep into the rabbit hole, how much scarier can it get?” Emma said as confident as she could.

“Rina thinks much scarier. Maybe even a dead body. Rina-chan board says: ‘terrified.’”

  
“Rina! Don’t even joke about those things! W-what if it’s Setsuna? Surely w-we would all pass out and you know it!” Kasumi frantically said, waving her arms around in panic.

“Let’s get moving, I have a hard time staying awake in chilly rooms and I wanna see the dead body already.” With that, Kanata slid off of Kasumi's back and the group exited back into the hallway, leaving a frantic Kasumi to give chase, begging to not be left alone.

They quickly came upon the student council room, Emma and Kanata looking very comfortable for two people trapped late in the afternoon. The group pushed the door open and entered. They all freezed as they all saw the ghost in the middle of the room. It was one of those moments where the thing in front of them was so impressive that they didn’t even consider running away. They were all shivering, hypnotised by the white silhouette that now looked in their direction

Its face was hidden behind a white veil and a cascade of washed out hair. The ghost was wearing a long dress, white but streaked with some red. Having a better look at it, Emma noticed it was an idol outfit, similar to the ones their own group was wearing during their live shows. As the ghost seemed to walk in their direction, they could hear the sound of high heels hitting the ground. The ghost whimpered as it kept moving closer and closer.

“Oh? School idols coming to my lair? Why did you make such a foolish decision?”

The ghost had a feminine voice, sounding like a mundane crying girl, yet the echo inside of it made it seem ethereal. It sounded like a whisper, but it was clearly audible to everyone in the room. In fact, it almost seemed like the ghost’s voice didn't even come from her: the voice surrounded them, it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

“What do you mean ‘your lair’?” Kanata asked, seemingly too sleepy to assess the situation. “This is the student council room.”

The ghost madly laughed, a mix of tears and joy sending shivers down all of their spines, even Kanata’s.

“Poor little lost girls… This place doesn’t belong to your student council anymore after the sun sets on the horizon. It becomes the room where my torment plays over and over again in front of my eyes every night. And it is the place where you will likely experience the same pain.”

“Please don’t kill me! I’m too cute to die!” Kasumi screamed, dropping to her knees, close to tears again.

“I will not need to end you myself, young idols. By entering this room at night, you sealed your own fates: the curse of Midori Takoyaki has been laid on you all.”

“Midori Takoyaki?” Rina asked. “Is that you?”

“Yes, it is me. My death in this very room cursed every school idol to enter this room at night to die when the next morning comes. I am really sorry about this, but the four of you are condemned.”

“No… This can’t be…” Emma dropped to her knees, like Kasumi. “I can’t leave my loved ones behind like that…”

“That’s not the kind of sleep I want…” Kanata said as she leaned against Emma.

“Rina-chan board says ‘Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant’.”

“Rina, do you really think it’s the time for that?” Kasumi said, unable to resist an urge to punch Rina.

“I’m sorry Kasumi, I tend to speak Latin when I'm the most terrified. Rina-chan board says ‘Dura lex, sed lex’.”

“How come this place is even haunted in the first place?” Kasumi asked, turning to the ghost.

The ghost moved away, standing near the tables where club presidents usually sit.

“I was a student in this school twelve years ago. I wanted to be an idol, like many girls before me. I created a group with my two best friends and we tried to become the best school idols ever. We worked hard during the day and, sometimes, during the night too. Our dances became smoother, our voices became louder, our bodies became fitter. Yet, we never had any success, we had no fans waiting for our performances. We got ignored…”

The ghost’s melancholy became almost tangible.

“So we worked even harder to make our dream come true. It was never enough. Nobody liked us. I doubted myself and I doubted my friends. In fact, i realized that they were not my friends anymore. We had spent so much time training together that we had even forgotten to be friends: we were colleagues more than friends.”

The ghost’s tone had changed. A hint of anger could now be heard.

“And then, I finally understood. They were unable to share anything with the audience. It was their fault. So, I confronted them about it and they said I was crazy, that I was wrong. But I knew I wasn’t. They weren’t cut for the job.”

As suddenly as it had started, anger disappeared from her voice.

“I decided to leave them behind. I didn’t care back then: I continued training. I thought that I could still succeed as a solo idol. I spent nights at school perfecting my moves and poses. That was until the student council president disbanded the school idol club because she wanted to give our room to another club with more members. I had no choice but to start practicing outside.”

The four girls were hypnotized by the ghost’s story.

“And then, it happened. A thunderstorm like no other before. I was at the athletics ground when it happened and the thunderstruck hit me three times. There was nothing left of my body… Since that day, I have been cursed to haunt this place because I couldn't show my friends the love I had for them. This curse shall be shared by all the school idols who do not accept their love for their most treasured person as they venture into this place at night.”

After saying those words, the ghost remained silent. Emma was crying and Kanata was, for once, wide awake.

“This is such a sad story, ghost,” Emma said, wiping her tears with Kanata’s sleeve.

“This is what I earned from refusing to admit what my friends meant to me and how much I needed them. I deserved my fate, but I am truly sad that my curse fell on you too, young idols.”

“Wait a second,” Rina said, bringing a Rina-chan board with interrogation marks for eyes in front of her face. “If you are stuck like that because you didn’t admit your love for your friends, maybe you could admit it now and you would be free.”

“Yes, that’s a great idea Rina! Ghost, tell your friends you love them so I … I mean, we won’t die tonight.”

“If it worked, I wouldn’t be haunting this school anymore. The curse is woven too deeply within me to leave me anymore.”

“Then there’s still hope for us? That curse shouldn’t be that deep inside of us,” Kanata asked.

“Maybe, but you would need to confess your one true love for it to work, not an ordinary love.”

“Then I’ll start,” Rina said, looking at the board in her hands, taking a deep breath. “I love Ai. She’s the best girlfriend ever, she makes me laugh and she makes me feel like I’m not a robot. She also says that I'm cute and she pats my head when I’m sad. She knows how I feel even when I don’t use the board.”

“You really love Ai, don’t you Rina?” Kasumi asked with a smug smile.

“Of course, she’s the best and, if you disagree, I’ll make sure that it’s the last wrong opinion that comes out of your mouth. Rina-chan board says ‘watch your back, KasuKasu’.”

“Do… Don’t call me KasuKasu…” Kasumi said, nervously swallowing her spit, thinking how she was in a room with a ghost and Rina was still the scariest being inside of it.

Emma moved between the two and patted both of their heads.

“There, there, it’s alright. That was very cute Rina, I’m sure that your confession will lift the curse. Right, miss Ghost?”

“This sounds likely, yes. A true love confession is what could lift it.”

“See, Kasumi,” Rina said, moving a smug Rina-Chan board in front of her face. “Now just say that you love yourself and you’ll live to see another day. Rina-chan board says ‘gg ez’.”

“What? Do you really think I don’t love anyone else apart from me? Don’t you know that-”

Kasumi bit her lip to keep herself from talking more.

“Kasumi? You know that you need to be honest to make the curse disappear, right?” Kanata said, moving to Emma’s side to pat Kasumi too.

“Yes! I mean, of course, and it’s not like, anyway…” Kasumi said, sweating bullets. “The truth is that, of course, Kasumi is the cutest and the only worthy of Kasumi’s love and… Oh shoots, I give up!”

Kasumi moved away from Emma and Kanata. She was looking for an escape she didn’t find. She sighed and looked to the ceiling with too much drama to Rina’s taste.

“I am in love with Shizuko!”

Everyone’s jaws dropped to the floor, even the ghost seemed surprised.

“I love Shizuko! She’s always nice to me. She always knows when I need her and she always answers all of my calls and pats my head. She’s the cutest girl! Well, second to me, of course, but she’s still super cute. She also smells very good and her hair is soft and-”

“It’s ok, Kasumi, we get it.” Rina said.

“She’s also very elegant and she shines so bright when she’s on stage, whether as an idol or an actress and-”

“Kasu… I mean… Young idol, this should be enough to lift the curse on you,” the ghost interrupted as she pointed at Emma and Kanata. “What about you two?”

Kasumi was a bit frustrated to be interrupted and kept mumbling about how amazing Shizuku was. Kanata took a moment to think. The group was wondering if she had fallen asleep when she started talking.

“I think the love of my life is my sister Haruka. Everything I do to become a better person and a better idol, I do it for her.”

“What?” the ghost seemed surprised by that answer. “Your sister? Really?”

“I mean, she’s the one I love the most.”

“I completely understand how you feel; Kanata. I think my mom is the person I love the most in the whole world. She gave me such a wonderful family to live with after all. I hope that I tell her enough…”

“I’m sure you do Emma,” Kanata said with a thumbs up.

“Oh come on!” the ghost loudly exclaimed, much to everyone’s surprise..

A few seconds later, the group’s surprise was further pushed when Yu broke inside of the room, running straight to Kanata and Emma. She had a headset around her neck. She grabbed Kanata’s shoulders and started shaking her.

“Please, PLEASE! For the love of everything holy in this cursed world, please, just admit it now! It’s driving me crazy!”

Only Kanata was able to still be half-asleep as Yu was shaking her. Emma had to step in to take the poor Kanata out of Yu’s grasp. Yu had indeed a mad expression in her eyes. The ghost ran to her too and spoke with a different voice, a voice everyone else instantly recognized.

“Yu, stop! You will make her a real ghost if you keep shaking her like that!” Ayumu said while the veil hiding her face was falling to the ground because of the brawl happening.

It took all of Ayumu and Emma’s strength to have Yu move away from Kanata, who fell on the floor with Emma. She groaned as she crawled to rest her head on Emma’s lap, instantly feeling better.

“Wait a second,” Emma said as she became aware that Yu and Ayumu were now with them in the room. “What are you two doing here?”

“Ayumu was the ghost?” Kasumi exclaimed. “What is the meaning of all this?”

"So it was Yu all along?" Rina said after Kasumi. "Rina-chan board says 'pun intended'."

Yu was starting to panic a bit. She looked at Ayumu for support, but only found a sorry expression on her face.

“There’s no need to hide it all anymore. I’m sorry, Yu, but you fucked up real bad there.”

Yu sighed and looked at the four girls in front of her. Emma was worried, Kanata was chill, Kasumi was nervously waiting and Rina had put a serious Rina-chan board in front of her face.

“Ok, ok… The truth is that we were the ones behind this whole prank…”

“We?” Ayumu asked, nudging Yu.

“Ok, I…”

“But why did you do such a thing Yu?” Emma asked.

“Because of this!” Yu said while pointing at Kanata. “This whole thing where you two act like you’re a couple, but you’re not really a couple while still being a couple, it drives me insane!“

“Why didn’t you ask us about it if it’s so important for you?” Kanata asked.

“Uh…”

There was a moment of silence where Yu tried to come up with a convincing reason. She couldn’t.

“So are you two a thing or not?” Ayumu asked to rescue Yu from the mire she was drowning in.

“You want to know?” Kanata asked herself as she picked herself up from Emma’s lap to sit next to her.

Emma whispered something inside of Kanata’s ear. They both nodded in agreement. Emma and Kanata then looked into each other’s eyes and very slowly moved their heads closer to each other, stopping while their lips were a single centimeter away from each other. Their breaths became louder while they stopped moving. Without moving away from each other, they looked at Yu and Ayumu, who was blushing intensely, Ayumu panicking and Yu excited. Then, they suddenly moved away from each other.

“Who knows?” Emma said with a wink directed at them.

“Oh, come on!” Yu screamed in despair.

“I’ll tell you, Yu, don’t worry,” Emma said as she moved to Yu and patted her head. “However, you’ll have to wait two weeks before I tell you.”

“What?”

“This is your punishment for pulling this whole prank together, Yu,” she added. “That’s the kind of stuff my mom did when my siblings were naughty. I will temporarily leave you without what you want the most, but since i love you, you’ll get it back if you are nice..”

Yu wanted to protest, but the pure expression on Emma’s face shattered her will. Ayumu wrapped her arm around Yu to soothe her shipper pain.

At that moment, Rina and Kasumi came back inside of the room. Nobody had noticed them quitting the room in the first place.

“I saw the control room Yu used. Rina-chan board says ‘good stuff’.”

“The control room?” Kanata asked.

“Yes. She was in another room with her laptop and spoke through a microphone to modify her voice and make it come out of Ayumu. That’s why we didn’t recognize her. Rina-chan board says ‘smart tactics’.”

“This was too much! Kasumin was going to be hospitalized!” Kasumi exclaimed. Her body slumped against Emma, who chucked.

“It was very stressful. You two played quite the prank,” she confessed. Yu looked away, appearing guilty. 

“Sorry…”

Ever the tension breaker, Kanata yawned. “It’s not important anymore. Let’s get out of here before the trains stop.”

Nobody disagreed. Though Kasumi crossed her arms and wanted to kick up a fuss, she also wanted to get home. Their footsteps echoed across the empty halls as they made their way towards the exit. It was in their last hallway that Emma struck up a conversation.

“So who came up with the ghost?” 

Ayumu made a motion towards Yu. “She came up with everything. It was very convincing right? It seemed like you guys really bought into the ghost.”

“You got KasuKasu to reveal her secret crush. Rina-chan board says ‘amazing.’” Kasumi groaned. 

“Don’t tell her please.”

“Since you agreed Ai is the best girlfriend, Rina-chan board says ‘sealed’.”

Kasumi rolled her eyes, but all things considered, she was looking much more cheerful. Having finally reached the exit. 

“What was up with the picture of Setsuna?” Kasumi asked. She pressed on the door and was pleased to see it open easily.

Yu tilted her head. “Picture of Setsuna?”

“The one with the blood. Well, that probably wasn’t blood, but you know what I mean.”

Yu stared at Kasumi long and hard before answering. “I didn’t put any pictures of Setsuna.”

Kasumi was about to throw accusations around, but as if marking this revelation piano music started dramatically. Kasumi put both hands over her mouth, eyes darting between all the other girls each with their own uncomfortable reaction. 

Taking no chances Kasumi shoved the door wide and ran out into the cold night air, quickly followed by the other 5 girls. If any of them turned around, they would see a single fanged figure appear as the doorway slowly shut behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made as a collaboration between a number of members of Idol Fanfic Hell. Join the server:  
> [Idol Fanfic Hell](https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X)  
> People who worked on this  
> [Plazorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr)  
> [wahueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahueue)  
> [Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme)  
> [Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro)  
> [MexNico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMexNico)  
> [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin)


End file.
